


alola

by ghostscribe



Series: ReGuri Week 2020 [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, theyre so fucking gay and pikachu is :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostscribe/pseuds/ghostscribe
Summary: “There’s no sun in here.” Pause. “Besides you.”Even in the low light, Green’s blush is obvious. “Don’t make me fight you.”
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: ReGuri Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931590
Comments: 18
Kudos: 89





	alola

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of drabbles for this year's ReGuri week! The prompts can be found [here](https://reguridiscordserver.tumblr.com/post/627435884456919040/the-reguri-week-2020-prompts-have-been-chosen) if you're interested.  
> 

Pikachu really likes it here.

Red has complained a few times that it’s too hot and too humid but it’s actually pretty nice out, he likes being in the sun and he really  _ really _ likes running through the ocean. Red doesn’t go in the water much anymore but he at least comes outside and sits on the sand, and it’s warm, it’s nothing like Mt Silver and it’s not even really like Pallet Town or Viridian City or anywhere else they’ve ever been. There’s new Pokémon to meet and new places to explore and he feels like he and Red are going on their first journey all over again, except this time they’re not dealing with those Team Rocket guys.

It’d feel more like an adventure if Red wasn’t tunnel-visioned on Green, but that’s kinda the reason they’re here, so Pikachu can’t really complain. 

“Hey, Red! The tide’s finally low enough to check out that cave!”

“Mhm!”

Red follows Green, he always does. Pikachu follows close on their heels. Green kinda jogs and so does Red and Red is smiling even in this heat.

Red’s been a lot happier since they got together.

Red’s been even happier since they got married.

Pikachu doesn’t understand a lot about the befores or durings or afters of weddings. Espeon tried to explain the tradition and just what it means, it’s something about true love, she posited, but he told her he thinks it’s a little redundant if they’re already in love and they already know it, and she had then said something about legality and the spirit of the marriage and something something he got bored and wandered off. He doesn’t know why - nor does he really  _ need _ to know why - Red and Green married each other. He just knows it makes them both happy and it’s nice to see that after a lot of unhappy nights on Mt Silver. 

They’ve really only ever wanted to be happy. They’ve been through a lot and they deserve it. 

_ “Evoi voi!” Wait for me! _ Eevee rushes to catch up to them, and Pikachu stops to let her catch up, then they both run to catch up to Red and Green. Usually the trainers would’ve waited for them but right now they’re kind of in their own world.

_“Pii pika kachu?”_ _What’s the goal here, anyway?_ Pikachu asks Eevee, who just kinda shakes the sand off her fur, flicks her ears uncertainly. 

_ Alakazam said it’s called a honeymoon, _ Eevee purrs, hopping aggressively enough to kick sand up at Pikachu despite his growling protest.  _ She said they’re gonna be obsessed for a while. _

_ They’re always obsessed, _ Pikachu counters.

_ But even  _ more  _ obsessed. _

_ “Kaa…” Go figure. _ Who knew it was possible? Not him, and he’s Red’s Pikachu. He knows Red better than Red knows himself.  _ Definitely _ knows him better than Green.

_ …maybe _ knows him better than Green, that’s the truth of the matter. Sometimes he still gets a little jealous when Green steals Red’s attention but he knows Red doesn’t mean anything bad by it. He just really likes Green.

It’s nice to see them happy.

Lately when they explore - and maybe exploring isn’t a usual “honeymoon” thing people do, Pikachu wouldn’t know but he knows it’s what Red and Green want to do because they always like exploring together - but lately, when they explore together, they hold hands more often. He always notices that Red rubs his fingers along the ring on Green’s finger, they did that the night they first started wearing rings. Espeon said usually one person “proposes” to the other but Green and Red both wanted to propose, Green tried to propose to Red and Red just laughed and said  _ you’re always one step ahead of me _ and it was kinda funny, it wasn’t really a  _ romantic _ moment but somehow that made it seem more real to them.

Pikachu knows when they’re being earnest with each other because everything is very easy. They just kinda get along and it’s okay if they mess up or embarrass themselves. They’re rivals anyway. It’s fun. It’s the same way he and Eevee tackle each other off the couch and bite at each other’s ears. It’s not cinematic and it’s not perfect but it’s nice and it’s what they want and what they need and just how things work for them and they’re content with it all. 

“Here, Red, this way.”

Pikachu makes a bit of distance between himself and his trainers and steps on Eevee’s tail to keep her back too, it just seems like the right thing to do right now. Sometimes Pikachu wants to be around them all the time and sometimes - just sometimes - he knows they’re engrossed in each other and that’s okay.

It’s a little sappy but it’ll have to do. Maybe he’ll drag Eevee off on their own less lovey adventure later tonight.

It’s a low enough tide that they can just walk along the sand, rather than wading into the cavern. Red had wanted to explore it sooner but  _ no way, there’s only one way in and if it floods we’re toast, _ and Red had pouted but relented to Green’s logic. 

It’s amazing. The thin layer of water left in the cavern still manages to flow in the wind. It catches the sun and tosses it around the cave, sends rays of light sparkling off the stalactites overhead, calcified structures, but they look to shimmer like fairy dust or confetti or snow. 

Snow.

“Kinda different from Mt Silver’s caves, huh?” Green comments, and Red nods. There’s a pause, hesitation, consideration, wondering if the mention of the mountain is going to spark bitter feelings and troublesome memories. It always used to upset them. It was either Red’s guilt or Green’s separation anxiety that acted up when they thought of that place. Lately they can push through but sometimes there’s still a bitter taste in their mouths if they name the mountain.

“It’s nicer here,” is Red’s simple reply, lacking in aftertaste today. “It’s warm.”

“Yeah.” Pause. Green wanders into the water that’s yet to drain from the cave. “Water’s pretty cool. You’d think it’d be warmer if it’s stagnant, eh?”

“I don’t think it can get hot,” Red posits. “There’s no sun in here.” Pause. “Besides you.”

Even in the low light, Green’s blush is obvious. “Don’t make me fight you.”

“You think you’d win?”

“Doesn’t matter. As long as,” and Green leans in, “I get to be with my moon and stars, I don’t really care who comes out on top.” 

Red laughs, covers his face instinctively. He doesn’t have his hat on the beach,  _ don’t wanna get salt water on it or the smell will never wash out, _ was his logic. Even in hiding he still peers out from between his fingers; he hasn’t been able to stop looking at Green for even a second since their wedding night. It’s not unusual for them to be so deeply in love, Pikachu isn’t surprised by that, but it’s the way they’re just  _ amplified _ now that’s so shocking. 

Hah. Electric type Pokémon being shocked by something. Sometimes he wishes he could talk so he could tell Red his bad jokes.

“You sure you’re not more of a sun, Red?” Green asks, somewhere between flirtatious and pensive, leaning into the latter as he carries on. “You’ve always been brighter than me, y’know? Make the world warmer than I do. You’re more of a star than I am.”

“No.”

“…Care to explain,  _ darling?”  _

Red barely smacks Green’s arm, just this nonverbal _don’t call me that, dummy,_ wherein _dummy_ is said affectionately. So much nuance and so few words. “You realize I wouldn’t have been a trainer without you, right?”

“Oh, come on. You  _ love _ Pokémon. You didn’t need  _ me _ to chase that.”

“Wouldn’t have left home, though.” Pause, then more softly, some kind of melancholic nostalgia, “I started learning how to be a trainer because you said you wanted to be a trainer, and then you weren’t around as much, and I didn’t wanna get left behind.”

Funny that he says that. Red was the one who left Green behind, Red was the one who left the world behind, leagues below him and his frozen kingdom. 

Nice that they’ve grown out of those years.

“…Red?”

“So… I think I’m more of a moon. Moon reflects the sun and that’s the only way the world can see it.” 

It’s unspoken but Pikachu has heard Red talk about this to himself. It’s something along the lines of  _ no one would’ve known who I was if it weren’t for Green, so he really deserves to be the Champion more than I do, because I learned everything I know from him. _ A moon is unshinging without its sun.

“Still,” Green protests weakly, “you can’t appreciate the sun without the moon, y’know. You don’t look at the sun unless you wanna burn your eyes out. The only way you can appreciate its light is, y’know, with the moon, or darkness, shadows and stuff.”

“Mm… but,” Red counters, “neither moon nor shade can bear life alone, can they?” 

They stop walking, stand in the shade of the cave, just at the edge of the burning light outside. Green is the first one to crack into a quiet laugh.

“When’d our rivalry get to trying to out-compliment each other?”

Red just shrugs. “It’s fun. Anything is fun with you.”

“It’s only fun for  _ you _ ‘cause you know you’re winning.”

“It’s fun ‘cause you  _ make _ it fun.”

“How’s that?”

Red starts, stops his answer, goes to tip the brim of his hat down and just ends up awkwardly shielding his face. “I dunno. It makes me happy.”

Red is smiling when he says that because he knows, oh he  _ knows -  _

“ _ You _ make me happy, Red.”

\- exactly what Green is going to say.

“You do too.”

There’s a pause, out of place and awkward, because even after all these years they still seem to have this sense of  _ I can’t believe it I can’t believe it you actually feel the same way  _ and it’s as if they’re both waiting to see if one of them will say  _ sike _ or if they’ll wake up or if they’ll suddenly realize it was a big misunderstanding -

Red joins Green in the water.  _ Joins _ is a weak word, he more just jumps into Green’s arms and Green catches him in a hug because even after all these years Green has consistently won in the height department and Pikachu wonders sometimes if he still holds some unnecessary pride about it. 

Doesn’t matter, he thinks. Red likes being the little spoon so it works out either way.

_ “Evoi voi?” What’re you thinking?, _ Eevee asks. Pikachu just shakes some sand off his fur. 

_ “Kaa pika.” They’re sappy. _

_ “Voi voivee!” They’re happy! _

She’s not wrong. That’s really all they’ve ever wanted for each other anyway. It’s kinda all they’ve ever wanted for themselves, too, which works out, because Green just wants whatever will make Red happy and Red wants whatever will make Green happy, and it sounds like a paradox but they just both love each other and it works out.

Red is no good at dancing in water, that’s what Pikachu has learned today. He doesn’t ever pursue things to be good at them, though, he pursues them to be happy. Maybe that’s why he’s always been chasing after Green. Definitely why he tried to propose first, even if Green beat him to the punch.

No, Red probably beat him, actually. Green has worn that necklace Red gave to him every day of every passing year. 

**Author's Note:**

> folks i have nothing to say. theyre just. theyre husbands. there is so much love in this one and i am crying why did i make this so soft.  
> now i return to my other draft for a nameless paranormal college au and add in some demons, as a treat


End file.
